


Семейные скелеты

by Klea_Strix



Series: Wingman: Трудности мирной жизни [1]
Category: Wingmen - Ensan Case
Genre: Family Drama, Family Relationships - Freeform, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6687529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klea_Strix/pseuds/Klea_Strix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Кому: Джек Э. Хардиган теплоход Иствинд на пути следования Гуам Марианские острова</i><br/><i>От: М. Хардиган Портленд Мэн</i><br/><i>Мама при смерти тчк Дело плохо тчк Приезжай если можешь тчк Монти"</i> (c) Энсан Кейс «На крыле»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Семейные скелеты

**Author's Note:**

> События происходят в 1958 году. Все имена канонических персонажей, не упомянутые в романе, являются вымыслом автора фика.

Когда от Джима Бэгли пришло приглашение посетить Гуам, погреться на солнце, покупаться, а заодно провести встречу с молодежью и рассказать о военных действиях во время войны с японцам и вообще о развитии авиации на Тихоокеанском флоте, первой реакцией Джека было отказаться. Но Фреду удалось его уговорить.

\- Ты все равно собирался в отпуск, вот и поезжай. Возьми билет на теплоход и отправляйся не спеша. Будешь лежать в шезлонге, и прекрасная официантка будет носить тебе коктейли.

\- Мы договаривались, что перед новым годом ты съездишь в Нью-Йорк.

\- Поеду уже в новом году, никуда он от меня не денется.

\- Если бы Бэгли звал меня просто отдохнуть, а то лекции читать, - проворчал Джек.

\- А чем это отличается от твоего выступления в историческом клубе, кроме того, что слушатели точно поймут, о чём ты говоришь? Ты можешь воодушевить, задать нужный настрой.

\- Давно я не слышал этого слова, и ещё столько бы не слышал.

Но в конечном счёте победа в споре осталась за Фредом, и теперь Джек претворял в жизнь программу минимум, которую тот расписывал ему перед отъездом. И даже получал при этом удовольствие: шезлонг оказался удобным, книга - интересной, а стюард - расторопным.

За три дня до прибытия в точку назначения всё тот же доброжелательный и всегда улыбчивый стюард принес ему телеграмму.

«КОМУ: ДЖЕК Э. ХАРДИГАН ТЕПЛОХОД ИСТВИНД НА ПУТИ СЛЕДОВАНИЯ ГУАМ МАРИАНСКИЕ ОСТРОВА

ОТ: М. ХАРДИГАН ПОРТЛЕНД МЭН

МАМА ПРИ СМЕРТИ ТЧК ДЕЛО ПЛОХО ТЧК ПРИЕЗЖАЙ ЕСЛИ МОЖЕШЬ ТЧК МОНТИ

23/11 / 581202Z »

«Мама!» - Пронеслось в голове. Нет, она никогда не отличалась особым здоровьем, а после смерти отца сильно сдала. Но никто не сообщал Джеку, что всё настолько плохо. Если бы он знал, возможно, лучше бы съездил в Портленд, чего избегал делать уже несколько лет, устав от постоянный причитаний на тему своей «холостяцкой» жизни.

Но что уж теперь. Нужно успеть повидать мать ещё живой. Джек поднялся на ноги и пошёл отправлять телеграмму Джиму, чтобы тот брал билет на самолёт на обратный путь.

 

В Гуам они прибыли засветло. Джим уже дожидался его на берегу. Он не сильно изменился за последние годы. Только его лицо выражало не радость от встречи, а приличествующее случаю сочувствие.

\- Привет, командир, - приветствовал он Джека. - Очень соболезную по поводу твоей матери. Твой самолёт через четыре часа, рейс с пересадкой в Лос-Анджелесе, как раз успеем спокойно добраться.

Джек смутно помнил, о чём они говорили, как и сам полёт. Напряжение, в котором он находился с тех пор, как получил телеграмму, не отпускало ни на минуту. Преследовало постоянное ощущение, что он катастрофически опаздывает.

Едва переступив порог, Джек понял, что, как ни старался, всё равно не успел. В объяснениях нужды не было, сама атмосфера родного дома, так хорошо знакомого с детства, говорила лучше любых слов. Особняк словно осиротел.

Джек поднялся в спальню матери. Она лежала на убранной постели, такая же строгая, затянутая во вдовьи чёрные одежды. Её лицо сильно осунулось, глаза запали, а кожа стала словно пергаментной. Джек помнил её совсем не такой.

\- Хоть в этот раз не придётся хоронить в закрытом гробу, - раздался за спиной голос старшего брата.

\- Когда она умерла? - Спросил Джек.

\- Сегодня утром. Она так хотела тебя дождаться.

\- Я прибыл первым же рейсом, как смог. Отчего она умерла?

\- Сердечный приступ.

\- Но, судя по её виду, она долго болела до этого, - не мог поверить Джек.

\- Она сильно постарела со смерти отца. Если бы ты приезжал домой почаще, то знал бы.

\- Монти! - Осадила старшего брата Вельма, тихо проходя в комнату. Она обняла Джека и сказала: - Я рада, что тебе удалось приехать.

\- Да, спасибо, - ответил Джек, прижимая к себе сестру.

\- Пойдём, я устрою тебя. Я привела в порядок твою бывшую комнату.

Джек молча направился за сестрой прочь из комнаты матери, оставляя позади недовольного брата.

\- Ты не держи зла на Монти. Мы с тобой не жили дома долгое время, а ему всё время приходилось общаться с мамой. Не мудрено, что он чувствует себя обиженным.

\- На что? - Не понял Джек.

\- Ну, мама в последнее время была ... как бы сказать? Не совсем адекватна. Всё же смерть папы сильно по ней ударила. Ты же помнишь, она была совершенно убита горем.

\- Но когда я в последний раз её навещал, она вроде вполне оправилась, была довольно бодра.

\- Дорогой, это было почти шесть лет назад. За это время много всего произошло. Мама страдала от одиночества в пустом доме. Старики вроде Сары и Сэма - совсем не та компания, что ей требовалась. Ты далеко, я тоже. Приезжаем редко, звоним тоже нечасто. Наверное, ей стало казаться, что её все бросили.

\- Тут оставался Монти.

\- Монти живет отдельно. Большую часть его времени занимает семейный бизнес. Ты же знаешь, сколько сил на это тратил отец, мы его дома почти не видели. Тем более, у Монти там какие-то трудности. Правда, он об этом молчит.

\- А жена, дети? Разве трудно хотя бы раз в неделю навестить бабушку, - возмутился Джек, сам чувствуя за собой вину.

\- Ну, маленький Питер всё время хворает, потому Маргарет всегда с ним: полгода - дома по врачам, а полгода - на другом конце страны. Ему противопоказан здешний климат, поэтому на зиму они уезжают в Аризону. Что до старших - сам понимаешь ... Кому захочется в их возрасте сидеть со старой бабушкой? Да, к тому же у неё появилась навязчивая идея всех переженить. Представь, было Ларри двенадцать, а она чуть не обручила с дочерью своей старой подруги, которой уже за двадцать. Монти её насилу отговорил. Так что дети к ней не любили ходить.

\- Ты потому своих не привезла?

\- И поэтому тоже. Похороны - не свадьбы, успеют ещё навидаться.

\- Но почему мне Монти об этом не сказал?

\- А вы часто хотя бы по телефону разговаривали? Да, видно, и не хотел беспокоить. Я-то чаще тут бывала, но мне не нужно бросать дела и ехать через всю страну. Ладно, устраивайся, завтра поговорим.

Назавтра говорить было некогда. Монти уехал в банк, Вельма занималась домом, а организация самих похорон легла на плечи Джека. Так что к вечеру они все молча поужинали и разбрелись по своим комнатам.

Похороны состоялись на следующий день. На кладбище было сыро и промозгло, с неба сыпал дождь со снегом. Те немногие, кто присоединились к семье в их скорби, быстро стали перебираться в машины. Усилиями Вельмы и Сары в доме были накрыты столы для желающих помянуть. Но гости, в большинстве своем пожилые люди, быстро разошлись по домам. И вскоре они снова остались одни. Вельма начала убирать со стола, Джек поднялся, чтобы помочь сестре, когда услышал:

\- Это ты виноват, что она умерла.

Джек медленно повернулся и посмотрел на старшего брата. Весь вечер, с тех пор как они вернулись с кладбища, Монти тихо надирался. И вот теперь, похоже, добрался до желанной кондиции.

\- Что ты сказал?

\- Это ты виноват, что мать умерла, - повторил Монти. - Роберт свел её с ума, а ты её доконал.

\- Чем же? Тем, что долго не приезжал?

\- Тем, что не женился.

\- Ну, не каждому везёт найти такую, как твоя Маргарет.

Джек произнёс это примирительно, надеясь успокоить старшего брата, но Монти его ответ только раззадорил сильнее:

\- Шлюха. Будто я не знаю, что она к любовнику ездит. Небось, и пацан не от меня. Хардиганы никогда не были неженками. «Вашему сыну не подходит здешний климат». Чушь! Если он тут родился, чем ему плох этот климат? А в Аризоне, выходит, лучше? Значит, и зачат он был там. А я никогда, слышишь, никогда не был в Аризоне, в отличие от этой шлюхи. Я вообще нигде не был. Это вы, предатели, все разбежались, бросив на меня всё.

\- Монти, ты же сам всегда хотел заниматься отцовским бизнесом.

\- А ты ещё скажи, что всегда хотел летать. Нет, ты просто сбежал. Сбежал, потому что не хотел жениться. Потому что законченный пидарас!

Джек буквально превратился в соляной столб. А распалённый Монти все продолжал свои разоблачения:

\- И Роберт точно такой же. Мать всё переживала, что он с войны привезёт какую-нибудь нищую красотку. А он посмел там умереть! Только она похоронила отца, а тут новая похоронка. А потом приезжает такой здоровый рыжий бугай и начинает втирать, что он фронтовой друг и что приехал рассказать, какой прекрасным человеком и другом был Роберт. Другом, Слышишь? Знаем мы таких друзей. Мать сразу всё поняла, спустила этого доброхота с лестницы. Одна надежда на тебя была, но ты тоже предпочёл удрать из дома. С другом! - Издевательски рассмеялся Монти.

\- Что ты несешь ?! - Возмутилась Вельма.

\- А то ты не знаешь, сестренка, что твои младшие братишки любят отнюдь не женские задницы.

\- Ты пьян!

\- Ни в одном глазу, - отмахнулся от сестры Монти. - А этому герою нужно хоть раз услышать о себе правду. Хотя это ещё ему предстоит. Если ты думаешь, что сможешь долго скрывать свои греховные наклонности, то зря. Люди всегда всё видят. И если даже не говорят в лицо, то за твоей спиной обсуждают и презирают. Но они не всегда будут молчать. Слышишь?

\- Слышит, а ты иди проспись. Завтра тебе будет стыдно за всё сказанное.

Вельма почти силком подняла Монти с кресла и вывела из гостиной. А Джек так и остался стоять посреди комнаты, не в силах ни пошевелиться, ни произнести ни звука. На миг ему показалось, что он задыхается, в глазах потемнело от нехватки кислорода.

 

Джек пришёл в себя и обнаружил, что сидит в кресле. Над ним хлопотала Вельма, уговаривая выпить коньяка.

\- Не слушай его, он пьян и на взводе.

\- То, что он сказал о Роберте ...

\- Чушь, - отрезала Вельма. - Я видела этого Лиама. Он хороший парень. После матери он заезжал к нам. Рассказывал про Роберта, как они воевали вместе и как он погиб. Лиам говорил, что Роберт для него был как брат, потому что там сразу видишь какой человек рядом. Для А РОБЕРТ был смелым, верным, просто хорошим парнем. И знаешь, я верю Лиаму.

\- А мамины домыслы?

Вельма налила и себе рюмку и устроилась рядом.

\- Мама и правда немного ... сошла с ума на этой почве. Я уже говорила про Ларри. Так весь скандал разразился, когда он приехал навестить бабушку вместе с другом. На велосипедах они катались вместе. Хорошо в двенадцать по нашим законам нельзя жениться, а то эта история могла печально закончиться: мама грозилась забрать из банка всё свое состояние. Сам знаешь, это сильно бы ударило по семейному бизнесу. Маргарет тогда прямо заявила Монти, что свекровь - сумасшедшая и её дети с ней не останутся.

\- Но почему, Вельма, почему так?

\- Я не знаю. Но доставалось не только мальчикам. Мою Сюзи она тоже затюкала. Всё наказывала ей пораньше присмотреть приличного парня и тщательно следить за детьми. Так что я своих детей тоже не стала сюда возить, хотя раньше делала это почти ежегодно, на целый месяц. И у нас с Уиллом тогда появлялось время друг для друга.

\- А как у тебя дела с мужем? - Сменил тему Джек.

\- Нормально. Мы давно вместе, у нас прекрасные дети.

\- Но ты счастлива?

\- Наверное, - Вельма пожала плечами, делая очередной глоток коньяка. - Ты же знаешь, когда я выходила замуж, я была увлечена им, но вряд ли любила. По крайней мере, никакой страсти, как у Монти с Маргарет. Но, может, так и лучше. Ты же слышал сегодня Монти. Страсть проходит, остается одна ревность. У нас совсем не так.

\- Зачем же ты тогда выходила замуж, если не любила?

\- А зачем ты ушёл в армию? Тут Монти прав, мы оба сбежали из этого дома. От вечно отсутствующего отца, от вечно недовольной матери, от жизни, которая нас не устраивала.

Какое-то время они молча пили, думая каждый о своём.

\- Ну всё, завтра всё уберём. А сейчас лучше ложиться спать. - Вельма решительно поднялась. - Спокойной ночи, братишка. Что бы тут ни наговорил сегодня Монти, мы рады, что ты приехал.

 

Несмотря на количество выпитого, Джек так и не сомкнул глаз до утра. На утро они снова собрались за столом, но обстановка была весьма напряженная. Монти не поднимал глаз от тарелки, а по окончанию завтрака подошёл к Джеку и невнятно пробормотал: «Прости, я был слишком пьян». Ничего не оставалось, как простить. Но вот выкинуть сказанные слова из головы не получалось.

Дожидаться оглашения завещания Джек не стал. На следующее же утро он вылетел домой. Там его ждали дела компании, рождественские распродажи и тому подобные хлопоты. А ещё его ждал Фред. И всё у них будет хорошо, надо просто никому не давать повода задуматься об их отношениях. Для всех они просто лучшие друзья, боевые товарищи и деловые партнеры. Просто нужно быть осторожнее. И у них всё получится. Он не такой, как его семья. У него есть то, чего нет у них. У него есть Фред.


End file.
